Organizations today typically utilize large, complex software systems to manage many parts of their operations. Some such software systems include Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP), Customer Relationship Management (CRM), Human Capital/Resource Management (HCM/HRM), and the like. An example developer and supplier of such systems is SAP AG of Walldorf, Germany. Common amongst these systems is their large scale and high flexibility to many possible different scenarios for supporting organizational processes and policies. However, with their large scale and high flexibility comes not only complexity, but also expense and risk for both deployment and maintenance. The expense and risk are also compounded by the amount of time needed to deploy, configure, and customize such software systems.